A Simple Slip
by Emmithar
Summary: Legolas tries to explain an injury to Elrohir, who in turn doesn't believe him


****

A Simple Slip

By: Emmithar

Summary: Legolas tries and explains an injury to Elrohir, who in turn does not believe it

Disclamier: As Always, I do not own anything

Just a quick story for my readers, the new story is half done now, as some of you know weather has been horrid over here, flooding (Not once, but twice in three weeks) Strong winds, sometimes up to 80+ mph, snow, hail, and lots of power outages

That and after school stuff has kept me busy, so no, I am not ignoring you, it is just hard to type anything when you don't have power. 

Other than that, this is my first humor attempt, hope you enjoy it and the new story will hopefully be out before x-mas, hopefully that is.

It came from the mountains, the soft flowing waters spilled gently over the rocks and logs that had come to the riverbed home. The spring water was fresh and cold, soothing to one's parched throat. Slender hands cupped the clear water, bringing it up to dry lips that were hungering for relief. Long strands of golden hair spilled over the traveler's face, concealing his worn and fatigued appearance.

After consuming his fill, the traveler used the water to wet his face, drawing his hair back to reveal his flushed face. The sun reflected of his clear blue eyes, but he did not seem to notice, for he had become still, his head bowed, and eyes closing slightly. The wind stirred his hair as he nodded gently, confirming his suspicions. He was not alone.

His fingers rested on the hilt of his blade that he had balanced on his knees, the only weapon he had left after losing Nerorain, his horse. He kept his movements slight, as he listened to footsteps as they grew closer. One more step…

With quick movements the Elf spun about, meeting his attacker face to face and bringing the blade to deathly rest against the pale throat. Wide eyes meet his gaze and the stranger put his arms to the side, showing he carried no arms. It took him a moment that it was only Elrohir, the younger of the two of Lord Elrond's sons. 

With a light sigh of frustration, Legolas pulled the blade free of his throat, dropping back into a crouch besides the stream. Elrohir let out a sigh himself, one of relief however as he moved to sit next to Legolas.

"You have an odd way of greeting people my friend," Elrohir said softly, a smile upon his face.

"I did not know it was you custom to sneak upon weary travelers," Legolas snapped back, irritated that other had surprised him so well. 

Elrohir laughed slightly, but his expression changed abruptly when he noticed a dark stain on Legolas' upper arm. Legolas followed his gaze, smiling softly when Elrohir motioned to it.

"Tell me, what happened friend, you are hurt."

Legolas nodded, "That I am, but it's a scratch nothing more," he replied as he dug into his pack, pulling free a fresh bandage and unwinding the old one. Elrohir watched as Legolas examined the swollen but healthy flesh before binding it up once more.

"So," Elrohir prodded slowly, catching the Elf's attention once more.

Legolas looked at him confused, then laughed when he knew what the other wanted. "I fell," he stated simply, closing his pack. 

Elrohir placed a hand on his shoulder, waiting until Legolas looked him in the eye. "You fell?"

Legolas nodded slowly, a bit concerned for his friend's actions. "Yes, I fell."

"Elves just don't fall," Elrohir told him as he stood.

Legolas laughed, standing as well. "I did."

"Come now, tell me the truth, it can't be that bad," Elrohir told him as he help Legolas over the slick rocky surface.

Behind Elrohir, Legolas rolled his eyes, but smiled, an idea forming in his head. "I see you know me all to well."

Elrohir grinned, looking back at Legolas, "Truthfully now."

"Well," Legolas started, "I ran into a hoard of Orcs, just before crossing the mountains. " 

Elrohir shook his head. "I knew it, I knew it. You can't keep yourself out of trouble. How many were there?"

Legolas shrugged as they began walking, "Oh, perchance 30, may have been 40, but it is hard to keep count when you're fighting so many. But that's not the worst."

Elrohir's eyes grew wide. "What then?"

"Wargs, came in from behind. I had no more arrows, nor time to collect them, so I was forced to use my blades. I would have been killed if it were not for that dragon."

Elrohir came to a dead stop. "A dragon! I must tell father, we are all in danger!"

Legolas stopped and turned back to him. "Nay, not really."

Elrohir looked at him confusingly. "Why is that?"

"Well you see my friend, the earth opened up and swallowed him whole. I was able to get out in time."

Elrohir let out a breath shaking his head. "Aye, I knew you were lucky, but I did not know how lucky until now."

Legolas laughed then, patting Elrohir on the back. "Elrohir, I fell. Nerorain fled during the night, with my bow and arrows, so I had to rely on fruits for food. I did not see that the branch I jumped to was dead and wilting until I landed on it."

Elrohir blinked, watching as Legolas started walking once again. "But what about the wargs, were you not in danger?"

"There were no wargs Elrohir, I fell, that is it."

"But you said…"

"Forget what I said Elrohir," Legolas called over his shoulder as he greeted Elladan up ahead. 

"Welcome my friend," Elladan said warmly, drawing him into a hug. Legolas smiled and nodded thanks when they parted. They continued onward toward Rivendell, talking quietly as Elrohir followed behind, still confused. 

"But what about the orcs?" 

****

The End


End file.
